Atil trouvé l'âme soeur?
by Darck-Girl
Summary: Une pitite fic très mignone qui parle beaucoup de Bakura. J'espère que vous aimerez


A-t-il trouvé l'âme s?ur ?  
  
Chapitre 1 :Une belle Surprise.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Téa, Serenity, Maï, Tristan, Kitty (la copine de Tristan) et Bakura marchent vers la KC où il doivent retrouver Kaiba. Il est 21h00 et Kaiba leur a promis une surprise ! Serenity est si heureuse de retrouver Kaiba, il est tellement occupé par le lancement de son nouveau jeu qu'elle ne le voit plus du tout. Arrivés à la KC, ils aperçoivent Kaiba qui leur fait un grand signe. Serenity court vers lui suivie de près par Joey qui est rouge de colère. Mais Serenity n'en a rien à faire et bientôt elle se retrouve dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Téa, Yugi, Tristan et Bakura essayent tant bien que mal de retenir Joey. Enfin les deux tourtereaux se lâchent et Joey reprend son calme.  
  
Joey (en râlant) : « Tu nous as promis une surprise, je te signale. »  
  
Kaiba : « Ah oui c'est vrai ! Suivez-moi ! »  
  
Il prend la main de Serenity et ils partent tous en direction de la rue d'à côté. Ils arrivent devant une boîte de nuit.  
  
Kaiba : « Voici ma boîte de nuit ! »  
  
Yugi, Serenity, Tristan et Téa : « Trop cool ! »  
  
Joey (toujours en râlant): « Débile ! »  
  
Téa (en colère) : « JOEY ! SI CA NE TE PLAIT PAS TU T'EN VA ! »  
  
Joey (étonné) : « Oh, ça va t'énerve pas. »  
  
Bakura (tristement) : « Bon moi je m'en vais ! »  
  
Yugi (inquiet) : « Pourquoi ? »  
  
Bakura : « Vous êtes tous par couples et moi je suis tout seul. Joey est avec Téa, Tristan avec Kitty, toi avec Maï et Serenity avec Kaiba. »  
  
Yugi : « Si c'est ce que tu veux à lundi au collège ! »  
  
Bakura regarde les autres rentrer dans la boîte de Kaiba et il s'en va tristement.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une curieuse rencontre.  
  
Bakura ne rentra pas directement chez lui. Il décida de se promener un peu en ville. Il marchait depuis une heure déjà, tout en se demandant pourquoi il était seul alors que ses amis avaient tous une petite amie. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il heurta quelque chose. Il se retrouva à terre. Il leva la tête et vit une merveilleuse jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts émeraude. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il se leva et vit que tous les livres que la jeune fille portait étaient à terre, il l'aida à les ramasser.  
  
Bakura : « Je sui vraiment désolé. J'était distrait. »  
  
La jeune fille le regarda et s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Bakura : « Eh, attends.je ne connais même pas ton nom ! »  
  
Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et partit. Bakura retourna près des autres. Sur le chemin de la boîte de nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré.  
  
Joey : « Alors le solitaire tu as changé d'avis ? »  
  
Téa : « Fiche-lui la paix Joey ! »  
  
Bakura : « Yugi, tu peux venir une minute ? »  
  
Yugi : « Bien sûr. » Il se tourna vers Maï et les autres qui étaient étonnés. Il leur fit un sourire et partit un peu plus loin avec Bakura.  
  
Yugi : « Qui a-t-il Bakura ? »  
  
Bakura : « Tout à l'heure, quand je suis parti, j'ai marché un peu en ville et j'ai rencontré une jeune fille d'une grande beauté. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle est partie. J'ai l'impression que je lui ai fait peur. Je ne la reverrai probablement jamais et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend triste. Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
Yugi (avec un petit sourire) : « Bakura, je crois que tu es amoureux ! »  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle élève.  
  
La soirée s'était terminée très tard (heureusement qu'on était samedi !). Bakura passa son dimanche à repenser à la jeune fille et aux paroles de Yugi. Lui amoureux ? C'était quasiment impossible ! Son double n'a pas de sentiment pourquoi lui en aurait-il ? Toute cette histoire lui revenait sans cesse en tête et il passa un horrible dimanche ! Le lendemain, Bakura se leva et se prépara à aller au collège. Sur le chemin, il pensa encore et toujours à la même chose. Il arriva à l'école et retrouva Yugi, Téa, Joey, Serenity et Kitty.  
  
Téa : « Tu as l'air bien maussade aujourd'hui, Bakura ! »  
  
Joey : « Laisse tomber Téa il est tout le temps comme ça ! »  
  
Tous les autres (d'une même voix) : « JOEY ! »  
  
Joey : « Mais quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? »  
  
La conversation s'arrêta là car la cloche sonna et ils allèrent en cours de math. Mr Itawoshi était en train d'expliquer une équation quand le directeur, Mr Mirowashi, toqua à la porte.  
  
Mr Mirowashi : « Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai une nouvelle élève à vous présenter. »  
  
Une jeune fille entra. Bakura, qui se trouvait à côté Yugi, n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
  
Bakura (chuchotant) : « C'est elle ! »  
  
Yugi : « Toi, qui disait que tu ne la reverrais jamais ! »  
  
Joey (admiratif) : « Woaw, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! »  
  
Téa, qui était assise à côté de lui (râlant) : « Mouais bof, elle est pas terrible. »  
  
Joey (gentiment) : »Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi que je préfère ! »  
  
Téa rougit.  
  
Mr Mirowashi : « Elle s'appelle Nadia et elle vient du Maroc. J'espère que vous serez gentils avec elle. Tu peux aller t'asseoir derrière Bakura et Yugi à côté de Chichi. » Bakura était tellement heureux qu'il n'écouta pas un mot du professeur.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Inconnue ?  
  
C'était la pause de midi. Bakura avait l'air joyeux, beaucoup plus que ce matin en tout cas. Il allèrent s'asseoir sur une table extérieure de la cantine. En face d'eux il y avait Nadia qui mangeait seule. Bakura la regardait de la tête aux pieds quand il aperçut quelque chose briller dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il vit alors que c'était un serre-tête qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Les autres remarquèrent immédiatement, que Bakura la regardait tout le temps.  
  
Joey : « Ne serais-tu pas amoureux d'elle par hasard ? »  
  
Bakura (rougissant) : « Moi.euh.n.non. »  
  
Téa : « Ce serait normal Bakura, il n'y a pas de mal à ça ! »  
  
Bakura (se levant d'un bond) : Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas amoureux !  
  
A ce moment Nadia releva la tête et elle croisa le regard de Bakura. Le regard de la jeune fille était profond et Bakura eut l'impression de la connaître. Elle se leva et lui aussi. Il entreprit de la suivre pour élucider le mystère. Il se fichait complètement que les autres pensent qu'il fasse la tête, il voulait savoir. Il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'au laboratoire. Elle entra. Il attendit qu'elle sorte mais il entendit des pleurs qui venaient de derrière la porte. Il entra donc et trouva Nadia assise par terre, la tête entre les genoux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il lui toucha la main et elle sursauta. Elle le vit et eut un petit geste de recul. Pourtant, elle laissa Bakura essuyer ses larmes. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et il lui prit la main. Nadia aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour l'éternité, mais le professeur de chimie, Mr. Ishima, entra et les fit sortir en leur promettant une heure de colle. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger et à se regarder dans les yeux. Les amis de Bakura arrivèrent et Nadia s'en alla. Bakura ne connaissait toujours pas la vérité mais il savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Il aimait cette fille et il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années.  
  
Yugi : « Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
Bakura : « Oh, rien de très passionnant. »  
  
Mais il savait, au fond de lui, que ce moment resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Conversation téléphonique.  
  
Bakura pensait à cette merveilleuse entrevue, quand le téléphone sonna.  
  
Le père de Bakura : « Bakura, c'est pour toi ! »  
  
Bakura : « J'arrive. »  
  
Il prit le téléphone sans fil et monta dans sa chambre.  
  
Bakura : « Allô ? Oh c'est toi Yugi ! »  
  
Yugi : « Je voudrais que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. »  
  
Bakura : « Bon, d'accord. J'était dans le labo avec Nadia parce que je l'avais entendue pleurer. »  
  
Yugi : « Et. ? »  
  
Bakura : « Et Mr. Ishima nous a surpris et il nous a donné une heure de colle. »  
  
Yugi : « Ce n'est que ça ? Bon, ben, à demain ! »  
  
Bakura : « A demain ! »  
  
Yugi devait se douter de quelque chose. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il appelé ? Tout cela n'était pas clair et il était tard. Bakura s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit doucement en pensant à celle qu'il aimait.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Le rêve.  
  
Il fit un rêve étrange. Il était Yami-Bakura et il marchait dans les dunes du désert et, soudain, il fut ébloui par une grande lumière dorée. La lumière s'apaisa et il vit apparaître Nadia. Il lui offrit alors un serre- tête en or sertit d'un scarabée de jade. Une larme coulait le long de la joue de la jeune fille et il la pris dans ses bras. Il restèrent sous le ciel étoilé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il semblait que le temps s'était arrêté mais ils revinrent bien vite à la réalité. Au loin, ils entendirent la voix des gardes de Pharaon et ils se regardèrent une dernière fois.  
  
Yami-Bakura : « Il est temps de nous séparer. »  
  
Nadia (en pleurant) : « Je ne veut pas que tu partes ! Reste avec moi ! »  
  
Yami-Bakura : « Je ne peux pas, je suis poursuivi par les gardes de Pharaon. Je dois partir mais je te promets que je te retrouverai. »  
  
Nadia ( pleurant de plus belle) : « Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça c'est impossible ! Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée ! »  
  
Yami-Bakura (les larmes aux yeux) : « Toi aussi tu es la seule personne que j'aime mais cela vaut mieux pour nous deux que je m'en aille. J'ai volé le trésor sacré et je mérite la peine de mort. Tiens, je te le confie. Rends le à ton frère, Pharaon. »  
  
Nadia : « S'il en est ainsi, j'espère que nous nous retrouverons. »  
  
Yami-Bakura : « J'en suis certains, Nadia. Mais, je veux que tu sache que quoi qu'il arrive je serai avec toi ! »  
  
Les voix des gardes de Pharaon se rapprochaient. Yami-Bakura partit, laissant Nadia au milieu du désert. Il avança de quelques pas mais il se retourna. Il revint en arrière et serra une dernière fois celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leur lèvres se touchèrent. Ils se lâchèrent, enfin.  
  
Yami-Bakura (tout bas) : « Je t'aime. »  
  
Nadia : « Moi aussi. »  
  
Et il partit en courant. Les gardes de Pharaon trouvèrent Nadia debout au milieu des dunes, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle prit alors le serre-tête.  
  
Nadia : « Celle qui portera ce serre-tête sera ma réincarnation ! »  
  
Elle donna le trésor sacré à l'un des gardes et partit en direction des pyramides.  
  
Bakura se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de découvrir une partie de la vérité.  
  
A suivre.  
Chapitre 7 :Le rendez-vous.  
  
Bakura décida de garder son rêve pour lui. Il pensa qu'il serait bien de parler à Nadia. Il se prépara pour aller au collège. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Il arriva au collège et la cloche sonna. Il allèrent tous en cours de chimie. Bakura entra le c?ur léger mais lorsqu'il vit la place vide Nadia son moral tomba à zéro. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Il pensa à cela tout la journée. Il se passa encore 2 jours et Nadia n'était toujours pas là. Le vendredi, elle revint. A la pause de midi, Bakura alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui glissa un bout de papier dans la main. Puis, il alla s'asseoir avec ses amis. Nadia ouvrit le papier, il était marqué : NADIA, RETROUVE-MOI AUX JARDINS DE LA PLACE DU GENERAL A 18H00. Bakura. A 18h00, elle se rendit aux jardins. Bakura était assis sur un banc. Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui. Il restèrent là pendant 10 minutes à ne rien dire. Bakura réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Nadia. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bakura. Et ils restèrent là à regarder le soleil se coucher, derrière les colline que l'on apercevait au loin.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 8 :La vérité.  
  
Lorsque le soleil fut totalement couché, Bakura se leva et prit la main de Nadia. Il l'emmena se promener dans les jardins. Aucun d'eux ne savait que dire, ni que faire. Bakura commença la conversation.  
  
Bakura : « Pourquoi tu pleurais l'autre jour ? »  
  
Nadia : « Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas. »  
  
Bakura : « Mais.Pourquoi ? »  
  
Nadia : « Je t'ai entendu parler avec tes amis et tu as dit que tu n'étais pas amoureux. »  
  
Bakura : « J'ai dit ça pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! »  
  
Nadia : « Oh si je l'imagine ! Quand je t'ai vu l'autre soir, j'ai su que c'était toi que je cherchais. J'ai parcouru la terre entière pour te retrouver, pour retrouver celui que j'ai aimé il y a 3000 ans. Je me suis dit que je ne te reverrais plus jamais après être partie. J'étais désespérée mais je t'ai vu au collège où j'étais inscrite. Je portais ce serre-tête pour que tu me reconnaisses. Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. »  
  
Bakura : « Mais nous serons obligés de vivre dans le mensonge. Yugi est la réincarnation de Pharaon et il se doute de quelque chose. »  
  
Nadia : « Laisse Pharaon où il est, nous on s'aime et c'est ça qui compte ! »  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière isolée. Les jardins étaient déserts. Ils se regardèrent longuement. La lune faisait briller les cheveux de Nadia. Bakura la prit dans ses bras et elle ne put retenir ses larmes.  
  
Nadia : « Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. »  
  
Bakura : « Moi aussi. »  
  
Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui frissonna. Il faisait un peu froid et elle n'avait pas pris de veste. Bakura lui posa la sienne sur les épaules. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et leurs lèvres se touchèrent comme dans le merveilleux rêve de Bakura. Lorsque leur lèvre se décollèrent, elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent là peut-être pendant une heure, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que ce moment resterait gravé pour toujours dans leur mémoire.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Problèmes.  
  
Bakura raccompagna Nadia chez elle. Devant la porte de l'appartement des parents de la jeune fille, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Bakura rentra chez lui et monta immédiatement se coucher. Le week-end se passa extrêmement vite et lorsque arriva le lundi, Bakura entreprit de parler à Yugi. Il partit donc plus tôt et croisa Nadia en chemin. Il lui prit la main et ils marchèrent jusqu'au collège. Yugi était déjà là (d'habitude à cette heure il n'y a personne) et lorsqu'il les vit se tenir la main, il dut retenir Yami-Yugi. Il parlerait à Bakura plus tard. A la sortie des cours, Yugi attendit Bakura. Celui-ci arriva avec Nadia. Yugi lui fit un signe de la main et il le rejoignit.  
  
Bakura : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
  
Yugi : « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »  
  
Bakura : « Euh.oui, bien sûr. » Il retourna près de Nadia, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et revint près de Yugi.  
  
Yugi : « Suis-moi. »  
  
Ils se rendirent dans un hangard désaffecté. Yugi se transforma et Bakura aussi. Pour la première fois, Yami-Bakura avait peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour son amour pour Nadia.  
  
Yami-Yugi : « Que se passe-t-il avec la s?ur ? »  
  
Yami-Bakura : « Oh, rien du tout. »  
  
Yami-Yugi (un peu énervé) : « Ne me mens pas ! Tu l'aimes, ça se voit, mais elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher ou tu mourras.  
  
Yami-Bakura : « Mais. »  
  
Yami-Yugi (en colère) : « On ne conteste pas les décisions de Pharaon ! »  
  
Nadia : « Il me semble que c'est encore à moi de choisir. »  
  
Yami-Yugi : « Nadia ! Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
Nadia : « Je suis là pour te dire que tu ferais une grosse erreur si tu le tuais. »  
  
Yami-Yugi : « Laquelle ? »  
  
Nadia : « Si tu le tues, tu me tues aussi. Nous sommes liés par l'amour. »  
  
Yami-Yugi : « Ne me dit pas que tu aimes ce.ce.voleur ! »  
  
Nadia : « Si je l'aime et rien ne pourra nous séparer, pas même toi. »  
  
Yami-Yugi : « Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu es libre de tes choix après tout. »  
  
Yami-Bakura : « Merci, ô Pharaon. »  
  
Ils se retransformèrent tous et Bakura partit avec Nadia pour se promener.  
  
Bakura : « J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre pour de bon cette fois. »  
  
Nadia : « Moi aussi. » Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent main dans la main vers les jardins romantiques de la place du général.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 10 : Dévoilés.  
  
Kaiba avait invité tout le monde à une grande soirée dansante, la samedi suivant à 20h00. Mais dans l'invitation il était écrit en grand : « IL FAUT UN CAVALIER OU UNE CAVALIERE. » Bakura décida donc d'inviter Nadia. Elle accepta. Personne, à part Yugi, n'était au courant pour eux deux. Le soir tant attendu arriva et , à 19h45, Bakura passa chercher Nadia. Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en chignon. Ils partirent donc pour le château de la KC. Tout le monde était déjà là : Yugi et Maï, Téa et Joey, Tristan et Kitty, Kaiba et Serenity. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver Bakura avec Nadia, ils pensèrent d'abord qu'elle n'était qu'une cavalière. Mais il n'en fut pas de même à la fin de la soirée. Pendant que les autres dansaient sur de la techno, ils restaient assis dans un coin de la pièce en se tenant la main (mais ça personne ne le voyait). Mais dès que l'on passa un slow, ils se levèrent et dansèrent. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres couples qui parlent tout en dansant. Non, eux, ils restaient silencieux et se regardaient dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, sans prévenir, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Yugi qui dansait avec Maï, s'arrêta lorsqu'il les vit. Maï, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fixer comme ça, se retourna et resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se passait. Il en fut de même pour les autres.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Chapitre 11 : L'âme s?ur.  
  
Après cela, les deux tourtereaux sortirent dans le parce du château. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures. Sans rien dire, sans bouger. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles ou de gestes pour se comprendre. Ils regardaient les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Il étaient à jamais liés par un lien que l'on ne pouvait défaire. l'Amour. Peut-être que vous ne croyez pas à l'âme s?ur, eux non plus n'y croyaient pas, voyez maintenant !  
  
Fin ! 


End file.
